A series of studies dealing with (1) the types of cues from foveal and parafoveal vision which are important in identifying words in reading, (2) the size of the area from which skilled readers obtain information during a fixation in reading, (3) the types of cues that are integrated across fixations in reading, and (4) how reader's eye movements are guided are proposed. These studies are a continuation of the principal investigators research on basic perceptual and cognitive processes in reading. The major experimental technique that will be utilized is the monitoring of the eye movements of subjects and display changes on a Cathode Ray Tube from which the subject is reading. The display changes will be made contingent upon the subject's eye movements. The basic technique of monitoring the eye movements by the computer and making rapid display changes at precise times with respect to the exact location of the eye will be utilized to investigate some questions of importance concerning perceptual and cognitive processes in reading. The data from these studies should be valuable in formulating more precise theories of the reading process and in developing reading programs.